


Someone new

by mec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sam Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mec/pseuds/mec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, no longer the thriving independent angel, has move in with Sam and Dean. The brothers, not being use to the new dependency Cas has for them, don't mind helping him becoming a human. Still not fully aware of boundaries and other social things Cas keeps the boys, in some cases just Dean, on their toes. </p><p> </p><p>First fanfiction so please don't be afraid to leave comments or tips. They'll be greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction so please don't be afraid to leave comments or tips. They'll be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I writ whatever seems to come to mind and whended I feel like writing. If this hits off well I'll write more frquently. I know what it's like to read a non-finished fanfiction.
> 
> *THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS*

Cas losing his grace fully left him weak and human. Not fully aware or capable of human life he asked Sam and Dean for help. Living in the bunker with Sam and Dean was better than he expected, flaws included. Beside from the bickering and harsh comments it's relatively peaceful. Sometimes all three watch a movie Dean found while out (usually action or a wild west but surprised them with a rom-com once) and have dinner together and talk about future plans or tell memories. 

One night Dean made his classic burgers the way they all liked it. Dean walked out holding three plates. He sat a regular plain cheeseburger in front of Sam, a cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato in front of Cas, and a cheeseburger with extra bacon in front of himself as he sat down. He bounced right back up with a quick sigh of annoyance back into the kitchen and returning with ketchup, mustard, and a large bag of plain potato chips. "Let's dig in." Dean smiles as he sits down the condiments and himself. 

Cas sends a thank you nod to Dean while Sam reaches for the chips to open the bag and put a massive handful on his plate. Dean adds a little ketchup to his bottom bun, ignoring the dude-that's-weird squint from sam, "So cas," he says before taking a savoring bite from his bacon burger "You've been human, like, what? Over 6 months?". Cas nods adding a little mustard between his burger and veggie toppings "8 months approximately. I cannot thank you enough for opening your home to me and being so patient and accepting" he reaches for the ketchup and applies it to his burger "of me. I have to say you two are the best to learn human things from.". Sam laughs a little "I don't think we're the best to learn human things from but thanks Cas." Sam looks at the table and sets his hands on it to get up "You forgot the drinks Dean." And leaves into the kitchen. "We couldn't leave you in your time of need bud. But you need right now is some fun. Go to a bar meet a girl, or a guy, or a dog, or whatever your in to. You've been cooped up in here for 8 months." Dean says while Sam returns with three beers and sets them down in front of eachother. Dean opens it and takes a hefty gulp, out of being thirsty or taste of beer cas can't decide which. Cas nods thankfully to Sam and opens his beer. Cas never truly enjoyed the taste of beer, it's a bitter taste to him but since it's the only drink in the bunker basically (besides the tap water he drinks most of the time) so he learned to tolerate it at meals. 

"Dude did you tell him to fuck a dog?" Sam scoffs a laugh while sitting down. "No he didn't actually mean it Sam," Cas said if it wasn't obvious enough "but as an angel I wasn't held down by one sexual orientation and I still believe I'm indifferent about it." Cas says while reaching for a handful of chips to eat once he was done with his burger. He liked eating things one at time unlike Dean and Sam. Sam and Dean shoot eachother raised eyebrows at the fact Cas just absently mindedly said that was open to being with women and men. "Wait. So you're telling me- us that you'd be could wi-with a guy?" Dean says eyebrows still raised. Cas simply shrugged. Dean drew his beer up to his lips and there wasn't much talk after that except how there might be a case and the Winchesters need to look more into it tomorrow. Soon beer, chips, and burgers are gone. They say their good night's and head to there room, Cas leaving last. 

Cas sauntered back to his room not exactly tired but not exactly wanting to be awake. He experienced this feeling a lot at night when he finally alone. Passing the boys' room and opened his swiftly trying to get passed the squeak the door had quickly and closed it just as quick but stop short so he wouldn't slam the door. He sighed emptying his lungs and scanned his blue eyes across his room. Neutral tan wall color, warm neutral bedding, a dresser with a few clothing pieces in it and an old television atop of it, two lamps, two end tables, and two pillows flat enough he has to double up greeted his view. Nothing special but it was his. He scratched and itch through his thermal, no matter how many times it was washed it'd stay that off white color, and sat at the foot of the bed.

He's worn the same shirt and sweats and underwear the last couple of days. Why change if he wasn't going anywhere? He wasn't going off in heaven and helping. He wasn't off helping with cases the boys had. He wasn't doing anything but clean up the bunker and sleep and eat and interact with the two people he held closest. Going from a big deal, an ANGEL for crying out loud, to nothing but a mundane human bothered him. Being near death almost 8 months ago and Dean helping him recover only strengthened their bond. 

He started to think about all the times the Winchesters and him traveled and saved people, all the places he's been, and the things he has done.. he though about everything he done I'd before he was a human. His sad blue hazy eye blinked back into focus. He leaned over and pulled the wrist watch out of his night stand drawer. It was almost midnight. "It was just 10:30.." he mumbled to himself. He could of been back flashing that long... but when he stood up he felt his body ache from stiffness and feel the stillness of the bunker. He actually did back flash that long

Being in a new state of depression he hasn't experienced in so long (7 or 8 months ago when shot fresh hot the fan is the last time he felt this bad) he opened the door, cringing at squeak, and slowly crept to the kitchen. He's experienced this human feeling a couple times and finds the cure and the end of a couple of bottles. Besides the bitter taste it numbs the pain in his chest and head to his surprise after four or five bottles. He learned it from Dean, not a good habit but since he did on occasion he figured he wasn't doing anything bad. His bare feet cold on the corridors tiled floors he finally reaches the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator door and sees the multiple cases of beer and takes one. He usually takes the case and heads back to the room but decides to sit in the main room and watch some television. 

He sets his case of beer down and turns on the tv. Finding a good program on the history channel he grabs for a beer, twists the cap, and takes a couple of swigs. He ignores the taste because he's drinking with a purpose. 30 minutes in he's on his second beer. He feels a light buzz but because he hardly drinks and is a "light weight" Dean said after he first experience with beer as a human. And hour later and four beers his body is heavy and the television program is blurry and sounds like it's under water. 

He lifts his arm to wars the remote and turns up the volume but it just still sounds distant and muffled so he turns it some more. Nothing changes. He he turns his head the other direction and rolls his eyes in annoyance, hand still holding the remote and out of sight. Now his blurry vision is looking at the case of beer with two left and set now to far to grab another. His eyes slowly blink and reopen with his blue eyes still hazy. He feels his breathing heavy just as his limbs. He feels something firm lay on his shoulder and he loosely swivels his head to see what's happening. 

"Hey Cas what are you doing?" Dean says and slightly squeezes his shoulder and walks in front of him. Cas doesn't answer. Dean feels Cas' lazy yet pensive eyes on him, but cant tell what Cas is thinking of. Dean eyes the empty beer bottles and the ex angels limp body and concludes that he's drunk. He's never seen Cas drunk and isn't sure how to react. He sit down next to him gently taking away the remote from cas' hand and turn down to where it's only a low murmur. Cas so drunk and ears muffled he can't hear it at all. He looks up and down Cas absorbing the new look on his friend. His body lazily sprawled open and his head leaning against the back of the couch because his neck can't support made something show up in Dean. Seeing Cas so undone like never before...

"What's going on man?.." Dean says quietly. "I..." Cas looks away from Dean trying to words together "am human now. I miss... being an angel..." Dean can barely understand such slurred words that sound like perfect English to Cas. "You put faith in me and I let you and Sam down... I am worthless." Dean was looking at his drunken facial features as he talked. His low eyelids, curve of his nose, suttle stubble, and lips while his slurred speech continued.. he felt something on his thigh and looked down. It was Castiels hand.It was Castiels hand. He looked back up to see Cas with the pensive look again. "I'm.. sorry." Cas says after a minute still holding Deans gaze. "You have nothing to be sorry for Cas. C'mon let's get you back to bed." Dean pushes his thoughts away, gets up, pulls Cas up to him. 

He can smell Cas' beer breath and the heat off of him. He feels Cas' hazy eyes staring into his features but he doesn't look back. Instead, with Cas' arm swung over his neck and shoulders, he walks cas back to his room. Since Cas is doing virtually nothing but placing his feet down so he won't fall its a tedious and long job. He can feel Cas try to readjust himself and pulls closer to him by the arm around his shoulder. He can feel the movement of his legs by the hand rested on his waist that holding cas up proper. Dean flashes back to Cas saying he's into men at dinner. Heat rises to his ears. Not exactly sure of the feelings he has for the angels himself, whether it's just a really really good friendship or he's wanting more, it's makes his head wonder off. What if the feeling isn't mutual? What if he's just saying that because he exactly been with anyone and he likes women? Deans puts the thoughts away with the others. 

He finally reaches Cas' room and opens the door. Cas lightly groans,half awake and comprehensive, at the sound of the sqeak. Dean makes a mental note to fix that for him. Dean walks in and tries to pull back the blankets. He feels the weight shift and footing become misplaced, damn old lumpy carpet, so he tries to pull back the covers and lay Cas down in one swift move. He failed. 

Next thing he knows he's fallen on top of Cas and laying on him. His face and neck turn red while coming to his senses. Cas is sprawled, head back and neck exposed. He feels the body shift under him and he supports himself on his arms. "Dean.." Cas says softly in a groggy voice and looks up at Dean. Room only lit from the light in the hallway he can make out Cas' features and see him looking at him. "Y-yeah Cas?" Deans forces over the ball forming in his throat and moves closer, within a few inches, of Cas' face. He has never been this close to the former angel. The absent mind of there hips touching. The red covering his face and neck. The want to Cas' lips. The bond they have have is real... he blinks away the thoughts but doesn't move his face. 

He watches Cas. He watches his eyes move from his green eyes to his lips. There's a slight shutter in his breathing, he hopes Cas doesn't realize but he's so wasted he doubt he realizes the color of his eyes. His own eyes flick to Cas' lips. "Fuck it" Dean thinks and leans in touching his lips to Cas'. He feels the ex angels lips form under his kissing him back. Dean pulls away from him almost immediately and leaves the room closing the door with him swiftly. He stands outside the door. The taste of beer lingers on his lips. His face turns crimson. What if Cas remembers? What if Cas didn't want it? He forced himself onto him. What if he tells Sam? What if he liked it? What if he gets mad at him? A million of questions and scenarios run through his head. He feels his pulse rising with nerves. He walks back to the living room. 

Clicking off the television talking about some war, he steadied his nerves by cleaning up after Cas. Picking up the beer bottles and tossing the empties and re-fridgeing the full unopened ones he turned off the lights and prepared himself for bed. Walking down the memorized halls, into his familiar room, into his bed. He has to wake up in a couple of hours and work on a case with Sam and be ready if anything happens. Dean starts to feel regret twinge in the pit of his stomach and at the back of his throat. He falls asleep slow thinking about what happened and all the possible scenarios that could happen later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long. I got so caught up in reading fanfiction I forgot I was writing my own! Any errors or confusion please let me know. This was rushed slightly. Hold out for chapter 3 and I promise more things will unfold more.

Dean wakes up to the sound of his alarm beeping. His hand reaches out from the bundle of pillows and covers trying to locate the alarm to shut it off. Instead he knocks over and old beer can. After a few more failed attempt he groans and pulls the blanket cacoon away from his face to look for the alarm. He looks over and sees the "5:45" blinking in red and he reaches over to feel the top of the clock and presses the off alarm button. He sits in the dark tired but there's a case to do so he has to get up. He turns on the lamp, now squinting from the new light, and rakes back his bed head with his hand. He feels like he got no hours of sleep. "Because I was up with Cas all night" he thinks while wondering why he feels so groggy. Then last night's memories hit him and his throat gets dry. 

He remembers his heavy drunken hand on his thigh, the drunken weight of Cas' body on him, the way Cas' body muscles moved under his hands, laying on top of him in Cas' bed, and... the kiss. Dean feels his ears slowly start to turn red in self embarassment. Why would he do that? Take advantage of Cas like that while drunk is not okay. He snaps out of his reminiscent stage realizing it's 6. He grabs a pair of boxers, lays out his suit, a towel, and heads to the showers. He turns on the water and adjusts the temperature until it has the perfect amount of warmth. And steps in. 

In the shower stalls alone he let's his mind wonder. But it only wonders back to Castiel and last night. The way Cas' lips felt on his. The fact that Cas kissed back and not just letting his lips lay awkwardly still under his. It sends a pulse of pleasure to his dick. Dean shampoos his hair. He starts to imagine Cas sliding his tongue in his mouth. Cas biting his bottom lip. Both of them exploring eachother mouths like it was life or death. This sends more pulses of pleasure to Deans dick. Dean washes out the shampoo and rubs conditioner in it. Deans scoffs at disbelief when he looks down and realizes he's half hard because just thought of a make out sessions with Castiel. He grabs the bar of soap and rubs it aginst his body from neck down. And washes it off. Realizing he's still half hard he turns the water all the way cold and let's it run across until he hes back to normal. He drys off, puts on the boxers, goes back to the room for the suit, meets up with Sam for game plans, scribbles a note for Cas in the kitchen, and leaves at 7 to start the case.  
⚫⚫⚫  
Cas is laid face flat on the bed. Pillow over his head instead of under. The blankets rumpled over his body except for a leg and arm put hanging over the bed. His mouth is letting out little snores and the sheet is wet under it from a long night of drooling and heavy sleep. He suddenly snorts awake. He pulls his arm under him and crosses his legs together and closes his eyes again. He feels the raging headache about to start and the feel to throw up in the back of his throat. 

He runs to the bathroom slumped over from a heavy hangover. He Rounds the turn in the bathroom and plants himself in front of the toilet and hurls into the bowl as soon as his knees make contact with the cold tile. After a few heavy hurls and heaving sighs he lifts his head up and mentally curses at himself why he ever drank. He tries to recollect his memory of the previous night.

He traces his memory to the beer, to the history show he was watching and his drunken apology to Dean and... nothing. He furrowed his brow. Did he seriously black out? How did he get to his bed? Dean must've helped him he concluded. He raises from the ground with embarrassment. He must've been a mess on Dean. Barely coherent- hell maybe even passed out in his arms. Flushing the toilet and doing his normal morning bathroom routine. Looking semi acceptable he heads out into the bunker to find Dean. 

Deans room door is closed so he isn't in there, it's usually cracked if he's in there. Cas realizes there bunker is quiet. To quiet for 2 brothers to be up and about. It's to quiet for them to be in the bunker in the general. Cas heads to the kitchen for food and couple of advils. His headache was horrible. He was sure he could down the whole bottle of pills and still fill the throbbing pain in his afterlife. Reaching the kitchen he goes to the fridge for cold bottle of water then to the medicine cabinet for 2 advils. He sits on the counters, throws his head back, and swallows the pills. Job accomplished. He looks around the kitchen. Clean and bland. Stainless steal and aged white tiles. A table the guys can sit at. Nothing special. He notices a paper on the table and huff the table with with a grunt.

"Working the case. Will be late. Don't wait up. Dean" 

Cas read the rushed chicken scratched hand writing. He takes another gulp of water. He has a long day of sleeping and waiting for the Winchesters.

●●●  
"Dean what is your deal?" Sam says from from the passenger side of the impala. Dean has been fidgeting and nervous all day. He tries to play it off as to much caffeine but Sam knows something is up. "It's nothing," Dean says with an eye roll for (what it feels like) the millionth time today "I'm fine. Worry about yourself and the unruly business of you're hair." Sam scoffs with brotherly contempt. "Look I know when something is bothering you man. Is it the job? .... Male menopause?- OW!" Sam yells at the punch his brother just hit him with. "Shut up Sam. I'm fine. I just want to get home and.." 

And what? And see Cas? Be faced with an awkward conversation? A pissed off Castiel? Castiel leaving the bunker because he can't handle what happened? Castiel totally actually being in to it and glad he did it? Him doing by kissing him the right thing and in 10 years they live in the subarea with 2 kids name Jacki and Wilson and they'll raise them on rythym and blues and rock? Dean opening the bunker door and the first thing Cas does is slam him in the wall and fuck him hard right there not caring about Sam and how horrified he's be? 

Dean snaps out of the now proactive thoughts and glances at Sam. Thank god they've been driving on a straight road, so deep in thought Dean would've crashed for sure. Dean now starting to grow a hard he feels his ears getting hot. He needs to get to the asap.   
●●●  
Cas is in a deep sleep on the couch with the Winchester brothers get home. He's sitting on a park bench looking out across the grass field. Autumn trees filled with autumn colors border the field. Through the trunks you can see a pond shimmering in the early afternoon sunlight. He dreams of this am lot. It's peaceful and quiet. "Cas?" Cas hears his name shouted. It's faint but he can tell who it is, "Dean?". Dean apparitions in front of him. His light brown hair fixed to angle righy, stubbled jaw, forever green eyes, pink plush lips with a slight smirk. Cas' eyes linger down to the neck, his exposed collarbone from his solid red shirt rolled up to his elbows, not being buttoned exposing a black cotton tee. His comfortable posture shows off his bowlers through the shape of his dark jeans. Cas' eyes end on the dark brown shoes. "Done checking me out?" Dean laughs. Cas nods, face turning red from embarassment.

Cas' dream landscape suddenly shifts to sunset and Dean looks around. "This is... beautiful Cas" Dean says looking back into Cas' blue eyes. Deans green eyes with the autumn sunset is a match made in heaven. The sunset with highlights Deans green eyes with golden brown flecks. God, the sunset shows off his freckles and pink lips. Jesus, his skin even looks more tanned in this sunlight. Cas' pensive eyes inspect every aspect of his face. Dean puts a hand on the ex angels shoulder and shakes lightly "Cas?". Cas sways nears him staring at his lips. "Cas?" Dean says again. Cas leans in to Deans personal space, smelling the faint scent of his cologne and... burgers? Cas brings up up a hand to Deans cheek. "Cas?" Dean says again. The dream is starting to fade away into black. Cas is only a few inches from Deans faces eyes focused on his lips.  
"Cas?" Dean says again, hand still on his shoulder. Shaking harder. The dream goes black as Cas leans in to kiss Dean. "Cas! Wake up"  
●●●  
Cas' eyes flare open and Dean finally stops shaking his shoulder. The lightd are off in the room but the light from the hallway is enough to see Cas. There's something is Cas' eyes and his breathing is a little hitched "Relax man," Dean says while rubbing the shoulder he was just shaking "It's just me.. we got burgers in the kitchen. Come eat." Dean stops soothing Cas' shoulder and drops it away a little to quickly. Shit, hope Cas didn't notices. "Okay Dean." Cas says in his sleepy voice. Not the cat nap mewly voice either. That rough groggy woke up from a deep sleep voice. The kind of voice you use when you wake up and talking is to much effort so you just grunt in different tones. Dean watches as Cas sits up on his elbow and runs a hand through his bed head "I must've slept all day" he saying eyeing the clock that shows that it is in fact well into the night. Cas looks past Dean to the noise into the kitchen. Sam setting out dinner presumably. "C'mon bud, let's get some food in you then." Dean says with a smile and holds out his hand. Cas takes it to hoist himself up, a grunt from body stiffness ensues. Dean looks at Cas' face not at eye level, or damn near due to the slight height difference, his eyes are fogged with sleep and his lips are parted and dry from the hours of not being licked. "Maybe I can lick them for you?" Dean thinks. 

"What? Lick what?" Cas says staring at Dean with a tilted head and squinted eyes. Shit shit S H I T. "W-what?" Dean stammer realizing he said his thought out loud "No I was just- I thought- nothing. Stupid. It's nothing. Let's go eat man." Dean can feel his neck and ears turn hot and red.Dean turns and goes to make a swift get away to the door. So caught up in the urge to leave he forgot he was still holding Cas' hand and dragging him along. Almost to the door he abruptly stop and Cas runs into his back with a settle oof . "Sorry" Dean mumbles and let's go of Cas' hands. His hands are clammy so he a wipes them on his dress pants. He looks at Cas with embarrassment and fumbles out of the room with with a face growing redder by the second. 

Finally in the kitchen and with respectable space caused by Dean they sit down. Cas eyes the burgers and feels his stomach growl. Sam tosses a bag to Cas and laughs "Eat up. You sleeping all day doesn't exactly cure a hangover. I assume you'd like water tonight?" Cas smiles appreciably "Yes please. I plan on not drinking beer for a while." Cas grabs grabs the bag and looks inside while Sam disappears into the kitchen to get drinks. "Bacon burgers?" Cas says and pulls out 2 burgers and looks at Dean questionly. Dean grabs them with a smile "These delicious babies are mine. Other two in there are yours. Fries are in Sam's bag if you want some now but you eat one thing at a time so." Dean finishes with a shrug. He busied himself with unwrapping and opening the burgers. Burgers 2 nights in a row? Eh who cares. Dean chews happily, not as good as his but still delicious. He feels Cas' eyes lingering for a couple seconds on him. 

Cas does that a lot. Looks a little to long at Dean. Dean used to think it's just because he's an angel and angel don't have the best social qualities. But here we are, years later, and he still does it. 'Old habits die hard' , Dean thinks. Dean used to think that Cas had a romantic liking, 'grown men don't have crushes', as Dean did Cas but he quickly swept that idea aside. It's only professional here. Feelings can't get in the way. Dean just pushes it down and bites his burger. Cas reaches and unwrap his burgers when sam comes back with 2 beers and a glass of cold water with ice and sets them down. Cas accepts his condensate glass and Dean accepts his beer and they eat in comfortable peace forgetting about the mishap in the other room.   
●●●  
Cas groans lightly and tosses in his bed. Greasy food was not his best option for dinner after after a raging hangover. With a few taunts from Dean and few pulls he's sent off to bed again to feel better in the morning. But Cas slept a all day. He's not tired. His stomach hurts and his head still has has a slight throb that comes in and out. He lays still and pays attention to his stomach pain. Well, at least it's not throw up. But it's going to be a shit. A raging shit. It's not here but it going to be. But his urge to be is here. He prys himself from his bed and heads to the bathroom. Not the main bathroom with all the stalls and showers the men of letters used mainly, the one that is a regular bathroom in his hallway between his room and deans. Dean informed him that this was a hallway of the high rankings so they didn't share share bathroom with the regulars. Cas was pleased Dean wasn't stingy and let Cas use it also. It has 2 sinks so their stuff isn't cramped. A toothbrush and razor aren't exactly things that can cause the guys to knock heads but they enjoy their space. Only thing shared is the tooth paste and mouth wash, besides the toilet and shower of course.

Cas strides to the bathroom a few yards away and sees the door is closed. He leans his head near the door and hears the shower running. He hears Dean singing off tune to a song on the radio they keep in the bathroom. Between Cas' relaxing baths and Deans one man party showers the radio gets used rather frequently. Cas thinks on whether to walk in or not. Dean has walked in on him when he showers and bathes, so why can't Cas do it to him? He knocks politely. He's not sure if Deans reply were song lyrics or an approval to enter. The radio is just so damn loud. Cas decides it's safe to enter. After all it's only Dean showering and himself taking a piss, nothing major. He opens the door and sees the fogged mirror and steam clouded on the tiled floor. Dean can take impressively hot showers. He shuts the door behind him. The radio is blaring some song Cas doesn't know. It's upbeat and catchy though. He hears Dean belting along behind the dark blue curtain and smiles a little. Thinking of Dean prong his heart and soul into to singing is adorable. He puts that thought away with other things he finds adorable when Dean does them. He walks over and lifts up the toilet seat ("no girl likes a seat up but get pissed if you piss with it down" Dean said a few months back) and pulls out his dick. He looks at his pubic hair and thinks about maybe needing a trim soon. The dark hair is getting long enough to begin to form curls. 

While peeing Cas notices Deans words become clipped and more... forced? Damn near grunting them out. Cas furrows his brows slightly. "Yeah" Dean says from the other side of the curtain. "Mm" comes out next all blissed. Sounds familiar, sounds like the noises and Cas  
makes when he's masturbating. 'Dean.. Dean is masturbating.' Cas thinks. "God Cas.." gets moaned from the other so deep of the shower curtain. 'Dean masturbating to ME.' Cas tucks himself away in his sweatpants. He feels awkward. He is intruding on Deans personal time. He needs to leave. His heads for the door and just stares at the knob. All he has to do is twist and pull and he's home free. But the sounds coming from Dean are to sweet to his ears. He wants to turn off the radio so it's just him and Deans grunts and slight whimpers and slightly choked breaths. The noises start to come quicker. He is close.. He hears is name being chantung repeatedly along with the other noises. hears something slap against the tike behind the shower curtain. Was it Deans unoccupied hand? Is he suddenly laying against the wall in pure bliss thinking about Cas touching him? All Cas wants to do is rip back the curtain and see Dean all wet and hard for himself. Cas twists the doorknob and opens up the door and hovers in the doorway. He wants to hear Dean come. His cheeks feel hot and his dick is tingling. He opens the door but straddles the doorway. He wants to hear Dean come. He wasn't to hear Dean come at the though of Cas touching him. "Oh god," Dean says breathlessly "Cas!". Cas' name comes out moaned and dragged out. The water stops shortly after. Cas closes the door, knob pre-turned so it won't loudly click. He strides to his room and closes that door. 

Shit, he forgot to wash his hands. Cas' mind jumps from disgust to urgency. Did he put the seat back down? Did he leave evidence? Dean will know Cas was in there. Cas tries to settle his heart rate. His sick is half hard he needs to fix that. Dean masturbating to the thought of Cas, Cas sees no issue with returning the favor.


End file.
